Sixteen Years Later
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Sixteen years after Christopher's 1st marriage proposal, he returns to Stars Hollow to see his family and more..........


Christopher and Lorelai: Together?  
By glitter_girl0058  
  
"I can't believe Dad's coming back!" exclaimed Rory," Isn't that great?"  
"Yeah sweetie, I can't wait." answered Lorelai un-enthusiastically.  
"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah I'm ok." her mom replied.  
"Well, we have to do something special when he comes back. And it should be the two   
of you, so you can catch up." said Rory.  
"No honey, you have to stay with us. You're our daughter. We need you there.   
Besides, I get the feeling that conversation is going to be pretty awkward between us," said Lorelai," And  
you can be the ice-breaker."  
"Mom, is the fact that we haven't seen him in five years gonna scare you?" asked Rory.  
"NO! I mean yes- well maybe." said Lorelai," Its just that I loved him so much in high school  
and I feel so guilty for saying no to him. But look what a great kid you are Rory, he'll see that."  
"Oh, Mom, it will be ok." comforted Rory.  
"I hope so," replied Lorelai," I hope so."  
"Dad said he has a surprise for us. I wonder what it is." pondered Rory.  
  
Christopher drove up in his green Camry. I hope they still remember me, he thought. He   
really looked forward to seeing Rory and Lorelai. The very thought of seeing them, alive, in front of him,  
and not in his dreams, sent chills up his spine. He would see his high-school sweetheart and his  
daughter. It still amazed him that Rory was his. Half-his. Well, maybe whole his when he was done.  
He fingered the jewelery box in his pocket and smiled.  
  
A diner, how nice, Christopher thought. He stepped inside and put away his cell phone after   
seeing the NO CELL PHONES sign. He walked up to the counter and asked for a coffee. The man  
stared at him strangely and asked as he got to get some coffee," Can I ask who you are?".  
"Oh, I'm Christopher Walker (A.N. I made up the Walker part). " Nice to meet you."  
"Hey, aren't you Rory's dad?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I am." he replied, "How do you know them and I didn't catch your name."  
"Oh, right, I'm Luke, this is my diner, and Rory and Lorelai come here very often. Lorelai's  
a coffee addict. See I'm against coffee and I keep trying to convince her to stop but she just doesn't  
listen."  
"Yeah, she's horribly persistent." remembered Christopher.  
"So what brings you to Stars Hollow?" asked Luke.  
"Uh, I'm here to see my daughter and Lorelai, and maybe more." he answered, sipping his  
coffee.  
"What do you mean, more?" asked Luke curiously.  
"You'll see." he answered,"Hey this coffee's terrific".  
"Thanks.  
"Well, I'll be leaving now."  
"OK, and be sure to take good care of them both."  
"I will," vowed Christopher.  
  
"He's coming, he's coming!" shrieked Rory as she saw the car roll up their driveway.  
"Do I look ok?" was Lorelai's first concern.  
"Yes, Mom, you look great." reassured Rory.  
"Hey, how are my two favorite people in the world?" asked Christopher as he ran up the   
porch steps.  
"DAD!" screamed Rory as she ran to hug him.  
"Hey sweetie, what's up?" he asked,"I want to know everything thats going on, ok? Your school,  
your boyfriend, your life, everything!"  
"Yup." answered Rory happily.  
"Lorelai, looking great as usaul." said Christopher. She grinned and blushed.  
"Chris, its been a long time." she said solemnly.  
"It has been," he said as he disappeared into the house.  
"I love what you did with the place!" he commented on the house.  
"Thanks, we did it ourselves, Mom and my style combined!" said Rory.   
"Well, it sure is great!"he complimented.  
"So, Rory, what are our plans?" he asked.  
"Well, the three of us are going to Luke's Diner." said Rory," And then I'm going to go see  
Dean, my boyfriend, and leave you two to catch up."  
"Luke's? I've already been there. He's a nice guy. And did you mention a boyfriend? You're  
growing up so fast! And of course you're only at the best prep school in the country!" Christopher said   
lovingly to his daughter.  
"Chilton's great. Its my pathway to Harvard. And Dean is really nice. I can't wait for you to meet  
him." replied Rory. Lorelai stepped in and said," OK, off to Luke's. We hope you like it there. We figured  
it would be better than a fancy restaurant and we can be comfortable there."   
"Mom, Dad's already been to Luke's." said Rory.  
"Yeah, I stopped for a cup of coffee." said Chris.  
"Oh, isn't Luke's coffee heavenly? Well, wait till you try the food. It is so good!" said Lorelai.  
"If you say so!"  
  
"Luke, I know you've met before, but I'd like to make a formal introduction to another coffee  
addict." Luke groaned." This is Christopher, Rory's dad, Christopher, this is Luke, owner of this diner  
and one of my friends who thinks I'm very annoying." She smiled.  
"Nice to meet you again." said Chris with a smile.  
"Same." Luke replied.  
"So, let's get a table and order." said Rory.  
"Yeah, Luke, get us 3 menus, please." Lorelai said.  
"OK, and I suppose you want coffee." he said.  
"How'd you know?" said Lorelai, looking very surprised.  
  
The conversation was based on Rory. How she was, how was school, things like that. Lorelai  
said that they should take a tour of the town the next day, meet some people, like Dean, Miss Patty, Sookie,  
Michel, Jackson, and possibly go see Chilton. At 8:15, Rory stood up and said," I'm going to go see Dean,  
and I'll bring him here at around 9:00, ok? So don't go anywhere, please!" pleaded Rory.  
"Don't worry, we won't." assured her father.  
"Ok, bye!" said Rory.  
"Bye," Both parents said.  
  
"So, what do you think after 5 years?" asked Dean.  
"He's the same, always so nice and pleasant. Its great having him back." replied Rory.  
"I'm just glad you're happy." said Dean. Rory smiled.  
  
"Lorelai, so what's going on in your life? Heard you're the manager of a certain inn?" teased  
Christopher.  
" Well, I just broke up with one of Rory's teachers. I'm taking a business course in Hartford,   
where Chilton and my parents are. And The Indepence Inn is going great. I have so many friends there,  
Michel, the somewhat annoying desk manager, Sookie, my best friend, the cook, there's Jackson, who  
delivers the produce, and there's Drella, the harp player."  
"Wow, you've got a busy life. And Rory's teacher?" he asked. There was slight jealousy in his  
voice.  
"Yeah, English Literature, a really deep man, and I just thought for the sake of Rory, we should  
break it off. And then we were caught kissing in a classroom, so of course, then we had to break it off."  
trailed Lorelai.  
"Um, Lorelai, I need to talk to you seriously. Since you're in no relationships right now, I guess  
this is the right time."  
"Ok................" answered Lorelai, confused.  
"Well, you see, when I saw you and Rory, I realized I haven't been there for you when I should   
of, so its pretty important."   
"What is it?" asked Lorelai.  
Christopher kneeled down and asked solemnly," Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
Luke saw them and dropped a cup.  
"Oh, Christopher, I don't know what to say. You'll have to give me time to think, and please don't  
mention this in front of Rory."  
"Why, Lorelai? She's a grown girl!"   
"But I've always kept her out of my love life and this would make you guys take sides and   
wouldn't give me much room or time to think this over!" said Lorelai.  
"Ok, whatever you say." he answered.  
"But I wouldn't press me if I were you." she warned.  
"I think I know that by now." he teased. Rory walked into the diner with a tall, handsome boy.  
"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dean," introduced Rory," Dean, this is my father." Dean extended   
his hand and Christopher shook it. He motioned for Dean to sit down.  
"So Dean......................" he started.Rory shot her father a look that said, "Please don't give  
him the 3rd degree." Christopher ignored the look and did what everyone knew he was going to do:  
repeatedly shoot questions until he was satisfied. So he did. And everyone listened. Even Rory learned  
things about her boyfriend she had never known before.   
When they got home, everyone was super-tired and having trouble staying awake. Rory  
stumbled to her room, and on the steps, said good-night to her parents.  
"Good-night honey!" they said.  
"Sweet dreams." added Lorelai.  
"You too."  
  
The sun rises precisly at 6:45 every morning. It rose at 6:20 that morning. Of course, no one   
cared because they were asleep, which was normal on a Sunday morning. But Christopher was up  
in deep thought. Thinking about what Lorelai had to think about. Thinking about what would happen if  
they actually did get married. Thinking about his new life. Thinking about their family. Thinking, actually  
hoping that Lorelai was thinking the same thing.  
Actually, Lorelai was awake as well. She was thinking about how hungry she was and what  
they would be having for breakfast. Normally, they would have pizza or the leftovers from the night  
before, but Rory wouldn't allow that and would probably make pancakes herself. Well, I'll let her take care  
of that, she thought, and went back to sleep.  
"I wonder what they were talking about last night." wondered Rory aloud. "It must have been  
pretty important because it looked like they were in a deep conversation when I showed up with Dean."  
She was too tired to think anymore, and she, too, drifted off.  
  
At 8:45, two hours later. Rory was up and making pancakes. "Just like I thought she would."  
Lorelai smiled. She was so proud of her daughter. Especially at how good her pancakes smelled.   
"Hmmmm...." the scent got Lorelai out of bed and dressed.  
Christopher smelled the smell of pancakes in the making and knew it was probably Rory  
who was making them. "She's so grown up and even more mature than her mother!" he thought.  
It all came back to him and he wondered if Lorelai had thought about it. She must have. Little did he know  
she hadn't.   
  
"To go back to sleep or to take that tour, that is the question." mumbled Lorelai after eating her  
share of 5 pancakes.   
"C'mon Mom, lets go on the tour, that way we can make it to Luke's for lunch!" said Rory.  
"Do you people eat every, single meal at Luke's?" aske Christopher in unbelievance.  
"No, just about one or two stops every day, before and after Rory's school day, and maybe after.  
Rory usaully studies at Luke's too, when I work late." she informed him.  
"Most of the time we order or I cook. Mom only cooks on special occasions." Lorelai grinned  
sweetly to Chris.  
"What a stable household." Chris said sarcastically.  
"Hey, you're teasing the ladies of your life, mister!" accused Rory.  
"Yep, the ladies of my life." he said, sober, looking at Lorelai. She looked away. A moment  
later she came out with, "How about we do that tour now, huh?"   
Rory looked really umcomfortable. What were they talking about?   
  
"This is Sookie, our chef. You have to try the magic risotto, she makes, its divine. I know! Let's  
have dinner here tonight!" said Lorelai.  
"Yeah, that would be great," he answered to Lorelai and to Sookie he said," Awfully nice to meet  
Lorelai's best friend!"   
"You too!" she said." How about some coffee?"   
"Is it as good as Luke's?" he asked Lorelai.  
"Oh, its better, believe me." she promised.  
"All right then, I'll have a cup."  
"Rory? Lorelai?" she asked.  
"Yes please." was Rory's polite answer.  
"Gimme." was Lorelai's rude answer. Sookie smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That was Rory's old high school, Stars Hollow High." pointed out Lorelai.  
"Yeah, it was getting easy for me, so I applied to Chilton and got in!" said Rory.  
"Let's go meet some more people." suggested Christopher.  
"I don't think we have any more people." giggled Lorelai.  
"I have an idea, how about you and Rory go around the neighborhood and she can tell you  
what's happened in the last 5 years, and I'm going to go back to the Inn. I have some business to do."  
said Lorelai.  
"Sounds good to me." said Christopher.  
"Ok." agreed Rory.  
  
"He asked me to marry him, Sookie!" Lorelai was once again back at the inn, attending to the  
"business" at the Inn.  
"Well, what did you say?" she said anticipating an answer.  
"I said I'd think on it."  
"Did you?"  
"NO, of course not!" said Lorelai. "I don't know what to think, or what to do. He's really confusing  
me!"  
"Sweetie, you have to follow you heart and do whats best for you and Rory as a family, do it  
for Rory, not for him. Do you love him?" asked Sookie.  
"Yes- well, no, I did, but I don't anymore. And he hasn't been here all this time. I raised Rory   
alone and well, its too late for him to come and say he wants to help!" protested Lorelai.  
"Yes, but it was you who rejected his marriage proposal 16 years ago."  
"Oh yeah, so it wasn't his fault." said Lorelai. "That argument goes out the window."  
"Hey Lorelai, this isn't a debate, give him your answer, he's a nice man, he'll understand."  
"Ok, I'll give him my answer as soon as Rory's asleep tonight."  
"Uh- sweetie, you always go to bed before Rory."  
"Oh, well, then I will when we're alone. Tomorrow when Rory goes to school." said Lorelai.  
"We'll have breakfast at the house, and at lunch at that new Italian restaurant across town-"  
"Ciao" cut in Sookie.  
"Huh?"  
"The new restaurant, its called Ciao." explained Sookie.  
"Oh, all right, well anyway, at lunch, I'll break it to him gently and tell him that I think it would be   
better for Rory if we didn't get married."  
"And you think he's going to buy into that?" she asked, not impressed.  
"Well, ok, I'll tell him I don't love him and that I would rather that we didn't get married."  
"Good girl. Its about time to dinner, here why don't you go into the Inn's dining room and call   
at Christopher's cell phone."  
"Ok."  
  
Chris' cell phone rang when he was at the Gilmore house. Rory had gone to the library for a  
while when he went home to rest until dinner. He had been looking at old pictures of him and Lorelai  
when they were 16. They looked so happy and contented. He wished they had stayed that way forever.  
"Christopher speaking."  
"Hey Chris, I'm going to go home and then we can all go to the Inn together because you don't  
have the car, ok?"  
"Sure, Rory's at the library. She should be back in about an hour." said Chris.  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Bye."  
"See you."  
  
Lorelai walked into her room and saw Christopher looking at old photos of them. At that instant,  
she knew that what she had hoped to save for tomorrow was going to have to be said today.  
She knocked softly on the door, and he looked up, obviously embarassed.  
"Uh, just looking at some of your photos." The album was opened to pictures of them together  
on a boat. They were sweet and innocent pictures, ones when no one knew what the future held. But  
only Lorelai knew what the future held now.  
"Chris, I have made my decision." She sat down next to him and said earnestly," Chris, I know  
that you know that I loved you." Chris smiled. "But that was in high school." He frowned. " I don't love you  
anymore. I don't think I could get married to someone I didn't love. And even if it is for Rory, I don't think   
that we could ever get used to having you as a father figure and besides, this little life wouldn't suit you,  
you always wanted bigger and better things and a family would hold you back. Rory and I want you to be  
happy and you know you won't find it with us." She took a deep breath and looked at Christopher, waiting  
for his reaction.  
"We could make it work." was his attempt.  
"No, and you know we couldn't." said Lorelai.  
"Lorelai, you're right." he nodded," But do you think I can still visit, maybe more often?"  
"You are always welcome here." Lorelai said. They hugged.  
"Uh, Mom? Dad?" Rory had come home.  
"Hi sweetie, ready for dinner?" asked Lorelai and looked at Christopher.  
"Actually, I think I'm going to head back to New York tonight." Christopher said.  
"Why Dad?" asked Rory. " You were only here for a little while."  
"I know, but some business came up and I have to go back. Sorry, kiddo."  
"Its ok." Rory said. Lorelai looked at Christopher, knowing he had made it up. But she understood  
why he wanted to go back. She knew that he probably wouldn't be able to look at her again.  
"So I guess I'll be leaving then." he said finally.  
"Bye Dad." Rory held back tears and hugged him. " Come back soon."  
"Yes, come back soon." agreed Lorelai, smiling. He returned the smile and hugged them both  
again.  
"Bye!" he said as he drove away to the airport.  
  
"Did he have to leave so fast?" was Rory's question at the breakfast table the next morning.  
"Well, let's just say he did have some business to attend to." her mother answered. She thought  
to herself, the business of thinking things over and moving on.  
  
~The End~  
  
Did you like it? Be sure to review, people? My hit/review ratio is 18 to 1. You gotta review more!!!!!!  
If you would like me to keep on writing Gilmore Girls Fics, email me @  
  
xmas_rules@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you!  
-glitter_girl0058 


End file.
